


stormchaser

by streetlights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Prose Poem, Yachi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streetlights/pseuds/streetlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They leave traces in the pages of her sketchbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stormchaser

Hinata Shoyou is a thunder storm, a whirlwind of happiness and sunshine that has carved a place for himself in her heart. Kageyama Tobio is a lightning strike, blistering swift electricity that lights up her world and leaves sparks on her skin.

 

Yachi Hitoka is the delicate stormchaser with stars on her hair, who grips things much too loosely to leave any meaning. She tears off a thousand frayed pages with half-hearted scribbles, and today she will tear off another one. Hinata captures her though, pulls her in and ignites the latent determination sleeping in her fingertips. Kageyama is quieter, focused and protective and ten times as clueless. She sits on top of his shoulders and glimpses galaxies beyond her own.

 

Tomorrow, she will collect all the blank pages and leave them with sketches of a future she dares herself to see.

 

Yachi Hitoka doesn’t know who she fell harder for. But perhaps that doesn’t matter at all.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will write a _Haikyuu!!_ fic with actual dialogue and action. Today is not that day.


End file.
